80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
The main goal in 80 Days ''is to circumnavigate around the globe within the titular 80 days. However, the game is open-ended and there are multiple different ways for Phileas Fogg and Passepartout to end their journey around the world. Win the Wager This 'true' ending is achieved by arriving in London before the 80th day. * If they arrive at the 79th day, they will board a carriage in London and Passepartout may choose between 4 options to make them arrive at Reform Club faster. However, regardless of your choice at this point, it doesn't affect the ending. * If Passepartout encountered the Black Rose during their journey and helped her take on the Artificers' Guild in the Black Rose mystery but then decided to go back to London, Passepartout will notice the Black Rose between the celebrating crowds in Reform Club. Passepartout may choose to go back home with his master or into the crowds to join with Black Rose. Also, regardless of the choice, the game will end here normally. * If Passepartout romanced Goland and let Quispe took your picture, Goland will be in London to meet Passepartout. * If Passepartout met Inspector Fix in Hong Kong, he will recognise him behind the club's bar. Lose the Wager This ending is triggered by arriving in London after the 80th day. Fogg will return home but resolve to try the trip once more. Win the Wager in 40 days or less This ending is triggered by arriving in London before the 40th day. Find Love in the Ice This is one of the two endings in which Fogg will return without Passepartout, and the more amicable parting of the two. During the expedition to the North Pole, Passepartout romances Vitti Jokinen. The two meet again at Nanortalik and reconcile. If Passepartout chooses to stay when the Meteorogical Airship is about to depart, the game will end with Fogg returning alone to London. Join an International Thief This is one of the two endings in which Fogg will return without Passepartout. If you encounter the Black Rose and then follow her instructions, after getting off the El Dorado for Dakar, if Passepartout agrees to go with the Black Rose, four new routes will appear. Fogg will be gone when Passepartout turns around, having listened in to his conversation. If the player chooses any of these routes, Passepartout will officially leave his master and join Estelle, and the game ends. This ending is also possible if the Black Rose is encountered but her instructions are not followed. She will confront Passepartout on the way back to London, and if he comforts her and shows remorse, the two can leave Fogg and head back to South America to take another shot at overthrowing the Artificers' Guild. Return Without Fogg If the player followed Michel Ardan to Miami and boarded the rocket to the Moon, regardless of the player choices in the rocket, Passepartout will be launched off the rocket and will return to London without Fogg via Pitcairn Island. He reports back to the confused Reform Club, who simply declare the wager moot and tell a distressed Passepartout to go home. Death of Fogg '''I'f Passepartout failed to keep Fogg alive when stranded near the North Pole, he will conclude his journal then bury it in the snow with Fogg's body. He will then wander away from the camp, and will never be seen again, presumed dead. Category:Scenarios